Broken Labyrinth
by Nouxy
Summary: Allen est un voyageur du Broken Labyrinth. C'est un paria, un être rejeté par les autres êtres humains. Il passe son temps à parcourir un monde brisé et dangereux. Mais tout change le jour où il se fait capturer par un camp de réfugiés.
1. Chapitre I: Attrapé

Bon, bon voici la seconde histoire que je poste sur le site.

Elle est un peu différente de la première vu que ça se passe dans un temps et un univers différent du manga original.

**Avertissement:** Les personnages issus du manga D gray man ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Ɫabyrinth<strong>

Ͼhapitre I: Attrapé

Ce jour là, le soleil dominait de toute sa hauteur les plaines caillouteuses désertiques. Un vent fort soulevait des nuages de poussières qui déformaient sans cesse le paysage hostile.

Combattant vaillamment ces éléments de la nature, une fine silhouette progressait laborieusement dans ce décor.

Son visage camouflé par une capuche qu'elle tenait fermement sur son visage pour éviter les petits grains de poussières, camouflait les traits de son visage. Seules quelques mèches de cheveux blanches étaient visibles.

Sur son épaule une immense boule dorée avec des ailes d'oiseaux et une longue queue s'accrochait désespérément en mordant le tissu épais du manteau.

« Timcanpy lâche-moi s'il te plaît. Tu es en train de ruiner mon manteau. »

Le gros animal ne desserra pas sa prise pour autant et s'y accrocha même plus férocement encore.

Son maître grogna de mécontentement et, attrapant la boule de ses deux mains, il entreprit de l'éloigner de lui.

L'animal furieux mordit à pleines dents l'une des mains qui le retenait.

Un cri de douleur agita la silhouette qui était de forme humaine.

« Bon sang Tim', si tu n'arrêtes pas ça tout de suite on ne franchira pas cette plaine avant la fin de la nuit. Et tu sais que dans ce cas là c'est moi qui mange et toi qui m'observe. »

Timcanpy laissa échapper un petit geignement. Ses ailes tordues sous la force du vent luttaient pour rester repliées.

Son compagnon prit sans doute d'un élan de compassion, le caressa de sa main non blessée.

« Je sais que c'est dur Tim'. Quand on aura traversé cette maudite plaine on devrait arriver rapidement au ravin de Pitodess. Le voyage sera plus facile à partir de là. »

Le petit animal n'en fut pas plus heureux. Il commença cependant à mordiller affectueusement, cette fois, la main de son maître, espérant sans doute y trouver une certaine source de réconfort.

Ce dernier soupira et tourna la tête pour regarder aux alentours.

Le sable lui obscurcissait sa vision mais il y était depuis longtemps habitué. Il se fiait à bien d'autres sens que sa seule vue pour se guider.

« Si on s'arrête cette nuit ça te convient, demanda t-il à Timcanpy ? »

L'interrogé répondit en affichant un sourire remplit de dents pointues.

Semblant animé d'une énergie nouvelle, il s'envola de l'épaule de son maître et battit activement ses ailes pour lutter contre la force du vent.

Son compagnon marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles, parlant entre autres de la flemmardise dont souffrait une certaine boule dorée.

Ladite boule dorée était à présent hors de vue mais l'humain ne s'en formalisait pas. Il savait que Timcanpy était parti à la recherche d'une quelconque crevasse ou grotte.

Un son inconnu secoua la plaine.

L'homme encapuchonné se retourna vivement et saisit une large épée initialement attachée à son dos. D'une blancheur immaculée rompue uniquement par une raie noire en son centre, elle luisait d'un pale éclat et semblait posséder un tranchant très acéré.

Le son s'était tu laissant place au bruit fort du vent.

L'homme tenait cependant toujours son épée, sur ses gardes.

Il finit malgré tout par la ranger à nouveau sur son dos et se détendit sentant le danger potentiel s'éloigner.

Un éclair doré volant à toute vitesse lui frappa l'arrière du crane et il s'écroula sur les cailloux qui jonchaient le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

« Ça va pas Tim' ! Tu m'as fait super mal ! »

Le coupable ne répondit pas. Il ne le pouvait pas d'ailleurs. La situation avait l'air cependant de bien l'amuser.

« Au lieu de te moquer de moi tu ferais mieux d'avoir trouvé quelque chose sinon tu seras mon repas ce soir. »

Timcanpy secoua sa tête qui représentait en réalité l'intégralité de son corps.

Il tendit sa queue vers un point au loin.

Son camarade se releva, essuya son pantalon devenu poussiéreux au contact de la terre et suivit la boule dorée qui ouvrait le chemin, menant la marche.

« J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas dans un nid de métholines que tu m'emmènes. »

L'animal ignora son maître et continua sa route.

De nouvelles précipitations secouèrent la plaine, plus fortes que les précédentes.

La boule vivante sous l'effet de ce nouvel obstacle se fit emporter par celui-ci.

Une main jeune le rattrapa par sa longue queue. Son propriétaire l'avait sauvé.

« Reste à côté de moi finalement. Ça vaux mieux pour nous deux. »

Heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa place sur l'épaule bien tiède qu'il avait quitté plus tôt, Timcanpy guida son maître à l'aide de mouvements qu'il effectuait avec sa queue.

A cause des précipitations encore plus vives, ils mirent une dizaine de minutes à parcourir la distance que Tim' avait auparavant réussi à couvrir en une seule.

Une petite ouverture discrète finit cependant à entrer dans leur champ de vision. Elle se tenait légèrement au-dessus du sol. Assez grande pour permettre à un humain de s'y glisser mais trop petite pour y laisser passer les grands prédateurs. En somme une découverte en or.

Timcanpy s'y faufila à toute vitesse, savourant l'idée de passer une nuit avec un rocher au-dessus de lui plutôt qu'à la belle étoile.

Son maître le suivit après s'être accroupi pour pouvoir ramper jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Ils progressèrent lentement, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément avant d'atteindre le fond.

L'endroit était étonnamment clair pour un lieu situé à une dizaine de mètres sous terre.

Les parois de pierre étaient striées de petites crevasses et on y trouvait beaucoup de calcaire.

Le jeune humain abaissa sa capuche et découvrit son visage jeune aux cheveux blancs.

Il posa une main sur le mur. Il était glacial et rugueux sous ses doigts mais il s'effritait à son contact comme un objet ancien resté trop longtemps privé d'oxygène.

« C'est incroyable Tim' ! C'est une ancienne source d'eau, le ton était joyeux et enjoué. Je croyais que je n'en verrais jamais une autre que celle de Tymea. Elle a l'air à sec mais elle devait être immense. »

Le petit animal avait du mal à saisir l'enthousiasme de son maître. N'ayant jamais bu une seule goutte du précieux liquide il n'en saisissait pas l'utilité.

En revanche il pouvait comprendre que son maître allait sans doute le remercier pour cette découverte.

« Waouh ! Il y a même des stalagmites et des stalactites. Elles sont très hautes. Si ça se trouve cette grotte est restée inchangée depuis l'Apocalypse. C'est tellement rare de découvrir quelque chose d'aussi ancien. Merci beaucoup Tim'. »

Le jeune garçon sautait au-dessus des stalagmites avec un intérêt tout enfantin, savourant la sérénité du lieu.

Son souffle formait un petit nuage de vapeur, signe qu'il faisait froid mais il semblait trop heureux pour s'en soucier.

Ce manège dura quelques minutes avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

« Timcanpy viens voir, dit-il, apostrophant son camarade. »

Ce dernier répondit à l'appel et se posa sur ses genoux.

Au milieu des murs indéniablement de source naturelle se trouvait une gravure.

« Il y avait sans doute un camp derrière cette porte, murmura le garçon. Regarde on peut en voir les contours. »

Son doigt retraça le parcours d'une petite fissure qui sortait du sol et qui montait jusqu'en haut de la paroi.

Le garçon baissa la tête et se concentra sur le symbole.

« Je n'en avais jamais vu de comme ça. Une langue caractéristique à cette cité je suppose. »

Le motif encré sembla s'enfoncer dans le mur comme un interrupteur au contact de sa main.

Le garçon et Timcanpy reculèrent brusquement.

« Un mécanisme de défense, interrogea le garçon ? »

Cependant rien ne sembla se passer et leurs souffles finirent par ralentir.

« Je me demande ce dont il s'agissait alors. Il est cassé peut-être ou alors ahhhhhhhh ! »

L'adolescent, perdu dans ses réflexions n'avait pas vu l'étrange longue main faite de métal sortir discrètement par une petite ouverture, s'approcher de lui et lui attraper la jambe.

La victime cria de surprise et se débattit, tentant de faire lâcher prise à son assaillant qui le souleva à plus de trois mètres au-dessus du sol.

« Tim' viens m'aider ! »

L'animal s'éleva pour rejoindre son maître et mordit l'agresseur à pleine dents. Le matériau sembla se fissurer sous la force des crocs.

« Continue Tim', cria la pauvre victime qui continuait de se débattre ! »

La main se désintéressa de sa première cible et la lâcha brusquement pour se concentrer sur le parasite qui la génait.

Le jeune garçon s'écrasa sur le sol et resta immobile.

Sa tête lui faisait mal, il était tombé sur le sol rudement. Sa vision devint trouble, se tachant de petites tâches noires.

Il perdit conscience.

* * *

><p>~ ƇƆ ~<p>

* * *

><p>« Tu es irrécupérable grand-frère ! C'est un humain regarde.<p>

« Hein ? Mais pourtant il était dehors. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne emmener ma si mignonne Lenalee.

- Je pense que c'était pas son but Komui. Tu vois des prétendants de partout, c'est tout. »

Des voix discutaient autour de lui. C'était étrange, il n'avait plus entendu d'autre voix que la sienne depuis... depuis longtemps. La dernière fois c'était avec les _autres_ mais cela remontait à loin.

La voix féminine était trop aiguë, il ne l'avait jamais entendu.

« Et c'est quoi cette bestiole ? J'ai jamais vu d'akuma comme ça mais il est vachement agressif dit.

Est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

Des humains !

Il ouvrit brusquement son œil et se redressa. Sa vision était trouble à s'être levé si vite mais il pouvait sans peine distinguer des personnes autour lui.

L'une d'entre elle tenta de le toucher, il la gifla.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi, cria t-il ! »

Il tenta de se relever mais un garçon l'en empêcha en l'écrasant sur quelque chose d'étrangement mou sous lui.

« Lâchez moi !

- Calme toi on ne te fera pas de mal, tenta de le rassurer celui qui l'avait plaqué sur l'étrange matière. »

_Ce sont des mensonges... Les humains sont des menteurs._

Il attrapa le poignet de son vis-à-vis et le fit basculer. Ce dernier poussa un cri de surprise. Le plus grand homme qui était jusqu'à présent immobile se précipita vers ce qui semblait être son ami et tenta de l'éloigner du monstre fou furieux.

La jeune fille recula dans un coin de la pièce, effrayée.

Le blessé chercha le contact rassurant de sa veste. Il ne la portait plus sur lui. On la lui avait sans doute enlevé lorsqu'il était inconscient.

Où était Timcanpy ?

Il ne le voyait nul part. Ces humains lui avaient fait quelque chose ?

Il tourna son visage vers la jeune fille.

De taille moyenne, elle possédait une magnifique chevelure violet pâle qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle portait un haut à manches courtes de la même couleur de ses cheveux mais légèrement plus foncé. Sa jupe simple était de la même couleur. Seul le pantacourt qu'elle portait dessous était d'une teinte différente étant d'un blanc pur.

Cependant le jeune garçon se fichait éperdument de son apparence et la saisit à la gorge.

Elle glapit de terreur, ses yeux violets eux aussi le fixant avec crainte.

Si seulement elle savait à quel point lui aussi était effrayé. Il luttait sans cesse pour empêcher sa main de trembler et retenir ses larmes.

« Tim', Tim' où l'avez-vous mis ? »

La jeune fille le fixa avec une lueur d'incompréhension et de panique dans son regard malgré le manque d'air qu'elle commençait lourdement à ressentir. Elle secoua négativement la tête tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Où est-il, hurla-t-il ! Réponds moi !

- Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas, répondit t-elle en gémissant au travers de ses larmes. »

Le jeune garçon raffermit sa prise autour de son cou mais l'homme qui avait auparavant tenté de l'arrêter avait repris contenance. Il se releva et le força à lâcher la jeune fille et le frappa au visage. Le blandin s'effondra sur le sol en tenant sa joue meurtrie. Le plus grand homme de la pièce profita de l'inattention de l'agresseur et éloigna la jeune fille de ce dernier.

Alors que le blessé cherchait du regard une quelconque arme il aperçut attaché à un bureau une certaine boule dorée.

Il se précipita à toute vitesse vers cette dernière et la détacha avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Tim'... Tim'... »

Une petite larme dévala ses joues et il s'écroula par-terre en tenant le golem, comme vidé de toute énergie.

Les humains l'observaient avec incertitude mais toute lueur d'agressivité semblait avoir disparu dans le visage du garçon. Il se contentait de se balancer d'avant en arrière tout en tenant le golem.

Le plus grand homme profita de la situation pour rassurer l'adolescent.

Il s'avança et tendit une main engageante vers l'inconnu.

« Je suis Komui Lee. L'un des membres du conseil du village. Sois le bienvenu parmi nous. »

L'inconnu daigna tout juste à lui accorder une regard, perdu dans les limbes profondes de son chagrin connu seulement de lui même.

La jeune fille traumatisée se tenait encore en retrait. Tout son corps tremblait et ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et eut la même initiative que son camarade.

« Je suis Lenalee Lee. R-ravie... de... t-te... rencontrer. »

Le grand homme portant un béret blanc et noir posa une main sur l'épaule de la dénommée Lenalee pour la rassurer.

Le dernier humain, un jeune garçon roux aux yeux émeraudes, pas en reste, afficha un grand sourire tout en pointant son pouce vers lui.

« J'suis Lavi Dick. Tu peux m'appeler Junior si tu veux. Au fait, désolé de t'avoir frappé. Tu avais pas vraiment l'air sain d'esprit et j'ai cru que tu étais un akuma qui avait infiltré le village, il baissa son buste et redressa ses deux mains jointes en un signe de supplication. Toutes mes excuses. »

Le garçon n'avait répondu à aucune des déclarations, tenant toujours ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, laissant parfois échapper un sanglot étouffé.

« Comment tu t'appelles toi ? »

Le garçon ne réagit pas, sourd à l'interrogation.

« Bon euh... Quand tu te sentiras prêt fais le nous savoir hein, déclara maladroitement Lavi. On va te laisser. »

Le blessé releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit une porte claquer.

« Tu ne me laissera pas seul, pas vrai Tim' ? Tu resteras... »

L'animal hocha doucement la tête. Une masse de cheveux d'un blanc pur l'étouffa.

« Je ne veux pas Tim ! J'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise comme la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas... »

La boule dorée se laissa étreindre, profitant de la chaleur humaine malgré les larmes qui tombaient parfois sur son corps.

* * *

><p>~ ƇƆ ~<p>

* * *

><p>« Voilà pour toi. De la nétérythe fraîchement extraite avec son cœur grillé au feu de sinophyle, qui au passage ne flambe pas du tout donc faudra que j'en touche deux mots à Alma. Bon appétit ! »<p>

Le blandin fixa l'assiette présentée devant lui avec les couverts. Il en saisit un avec une main hésitante et le regarda sous toutes les coutures avec un air à la fois curieux et concentré.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda t-il timidement ? »

Le rouquin le regarda, ses yeux remplis de stupeur. Son regard passa de la fourchette, tout ce qui pouvait y avoir de plus banal, au garçon pour revenir à la fourchette.

« Ça, dit-il en désignant cette dernière du doigt ?

- Oui. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une fourchette.

- Est-ce que ça a une quelconque utilité ?

- Pour le commun des mortels ça en a.

- Comment on l'utilise ? »

Lavi, sceptique au début de la conversation avait l'air à présent totalement perdu.

Il attrapa la fourchette, l'arrachant par la même occasion à celui qui la tenait puis la planta dans l'un des morceaux de nétérythe cuit avant de le porter à sa bouche pour l'avaler d'un coup.

Le garçon, silencieux, l'avait observé tout le long de l'opération, très curieux.

« Pourquoi vous vous embarrassez de ce truc alors que vous iriez tout aussi vite avec vos doigts ?

- Tu es fou mon petit. C'est pour l'hygiène, l'hygiène, répéta Lavi en insistant bien sur le mot.

- Je ne sais pas utiliser une For-shet. Je peux manger avec les doigts ?

- Vas-y si tu veux mais faudra que tu te laves les mains après. »

Ni une, ni deux, le blandin se saisit de l'une des brochettes qu'il amena à sa bouche.

La nétérythe sentait le grillé et craquait sur ses dents avant de laisser s'échapper le délicieux jus contenu au cœur le plus profond de la chair encore tendre.

Lavi l'observait en silence, contemplant de manière très indiscrète son vis-à-vis.

Le garçon était sans nul doute plus jeune que lui. Son visage bien que déjà fin comportait encore la candeur des petits enfants, lui ajoutant ainsi un côté innocent, en contraste avec son œil mauve-bleu pâle, concentré et sérieux.

L'autre œil était invisible. Non seulement une grosse mèche de cheveux blanc le recouvrait mais un énorme bandage l'enfermait définitivement dans un noir total.

« Ton œil, tu t'es blessé ? »

Le blandin releva la tête et passa distraitement une main sur le bandage.

« Je pense... que tu ferais mieux d'en faire abstraction. Pour ton propre bien je préfère me taire.

- C'est direct. Tu caches quelque chose ?

- Rien qui pourrait t'intéresser. »

Le rouquin éclata de rire.

« Tout m'intéresse, si on devait me trouver un surnom ce serait « curieux 1000% ».

- Dans ce cas tu vas souffrir un bon moment.

- Dis petit, reprit Lavi, plus sérieux. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Est-ce important pour toi ?

- Non, sauf si tu veux que je t'appelle « petit », « garçon », « gamin », ou « vieux jeune », répondit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Allen, Allen Walker, annonça doucement le dénommé.

- Joli nom Allen. Ça te va bien. »

Allen marmonna un petit merci avant de se replonger dans son repas qu'il avait quitté au début de la conversation pour répondre aux interrogations du rouquin.

Ce dernier cependant, plein d'entrain n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin alors que le plus jeune commençait tout juste à s'ouvrir un peu après leur rencontre houleuse quelques heures auparavant.

« Tu sais que notre camp est debout depuis plus de trente ans ? Il s'est formé juste après l'Apocalypse. Les akumas ont tué beaucoup des nôtres mais on se débrouillent plutôt pas mal grâce à l'Innocence.

- Merci pour le repas.

- Quoi t'as déjà fini ? C'est rapide.

- La lune s'est couchée de nombreuses fois depuis mon dernier repas. Il faut que je prenne des réserves. Au fait qu'est-ce que c'est les akou-mah et l'ino-sen-se ? Tu les a déjà mentionné auparavant il me semble.

- C'est joli la façon dont j'invente les mots tu ne trouves pas ? « Akuma » c'est le nom que j'ai donné pour ces monstres qui attaquent souvent notre village. Ils viennent de l'exterieur comme toi.

- Ah, je vois. C'est de eux dont tu parles. Pourquoi leur donner un nom ? »

Lavi laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux déjà rebelles.

- C'est pour pouvoir les insulter ou tout leur mettre sur le dos lorsque l'on est en difficulté. »

Allen hocha la tête. Il semblait comprendre le besoin de crier sa frustration et sa rage sur un bouc émissaire. Et dans ces cas là quoi de mieux que des monstres sanguinaires ?

« Et l'ino-sen-se ?

- C'est une roche qu'on a découverte en creusant des galeries il y a quelques années. C'est particulièrement efficace contre les akumas contrairement aux fourchettes.

- Tu as l'air de bien d'y connaître sur le sujet.

- Normal ça fait trois ans que je me bats contre eux. »

Les yeux d'Allen s'agrandirent de surprise et il regarda son homologue de haut en bas comme pour pouvoir s'assurer que ce dernier ne mentait pas.

- Tu es plutôt jeune pourtant, finit t-il par souffler doucement.

- Pas autant que toi. Et moi je suis sous d'immenses rochers et je ne suis pas assez fou pour faire une petite balade de santé dans une atmosphère empoisonnée et irrespirable. »

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils.

« Elle est tout à fait respirable, s'énerva t-il ! Après tout je suis encore en vie, rajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

- Oui mais justement je me pose des questions à ce sujet, répliqua Lavi, pensif sa main sur le menton.

- Tu penses que je mens ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Allen ça fait trente ans qu'aucun humain n'est sorti à l'extérieur. Personne n'est assez fou pour le faire quand on sait ce qui nous y attend... Seul les voyageurs du labyrinthe peuvent fouler ces terres. »

Le rouquin s'arrêta un instant, comme s'il venait enfin de comprendre quelque chose d'important. Ses yeux fixèrent le plus jeune qui semblait également avoir compris ce que pensait ce dernier. Allen se pinça la lèvre inférieure et posa son assiette en tremblant légèrement même s'il tentait de le cacher. Il baissa sa tête laissant ses cheveux camoufler son expression.

« S'il te plaît ne dis rien...

- Tu es un voyageur du labyrinthe c'est ça ? »

Le blandin ne répondit rien mais ne réfuta pas l'accusation.

« Je t'en supplie ne dis rien, répéta Allen doucement... Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas mourir. »

_Les cris de désespoir, les flammes rougeoyantes qui avalaient tout sur leur passage comme un monstre affamé, les humains, leurs fusils et le sang..._

Peu importait combien les souvenirs de cette journée étaient flous dans sa mémoire, les conséquences avaient, elles, étaient très explicites, marquées au fer rouge pour laisser une marque indélébile.

« Tu ne mourras pas voyons ! Tu es un humain ça se voit bien. C'est vrai que nous avons tous peur de ces histoires qu'on nous racontent sur l'extérieur quand on est gamin mais c'est bien pour ça que ce sont des légendes. On est pas des vieux croûtons tu sais. On est suffisamment intelligents, enfin en majorité, pour séparer les deux. »

Une lueur d'espoir et de reconnaissance apparut dans les yeux du plus jeune. Un petit sourire timide naquit sur ses lèvres et il se détendit imperceptiblement.

« Merci. »

Lavi fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« Nan, c'est à moi de te dire merci. Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai rêvé de rencontrer un marcheur. Il y a tellement de mystères autour de vous. Regarde les légendes racontent que vous n'êtes pas humains mais tu l'es. Mais dans ce cas comment respires-tu en haut ? Comment tu as pu survivre seul face aux akumas et aux autres horreurs dont on parlent encore ? »

Le rouquin sautillait de partout dans la pièce, débordant d'enthousiasme et de questions toutes plus biscornues les unes que les autres.

Le plus jeune avait du mal à saisir ce changement d'attitude mais semblait curieux de cette étrange effusion de sentiments et observait tranquillement. Il se sentait apaisé à l'idée de savoir qu'il ne risquait rien. Les paroles de Lavi lui avait redonnées espoir.

Il était cependant loin d'être naïf et ne prenait pas ce premier pas comme une victoire acquise et il préférait que l'on ignore le plus de choses à son sujet.

Il avait été élevé de cette manière de toute façon. Prudence est mère de sûreté comme l'aurait dit son père.

* * *

><p>~ ƇƆ ~<p>

* * *

><p>« C'est là haut que se réunissent les membres du conseils comme Komui. Ils sont tous plus fous les uns que les autres mais ils sont doués dans leur boulot. La cavité à gauche ici appartient à Alma, Daisya et Kanda. Ils sont frères tous les trois. Tu verrais, à eux seuls ils font plus de bruit que le village tout entier. Ils coûtent chers au niveau des réparations aussi.<p>

- Je t'entends espèce de sale lapin !

- On dirait que Kanda m'a entendu. C'est celui avec les cheveux attachés là. »

Allen leva son regard en direction du doigt de Lavi. Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébènes attachés en une haute queue de cheval et aux yeux perçants les fixait en effet avec colère, tenant d'une main une pioche maculée de boue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est un lapin, demanda le blandin intrigué par les paroles de Kanda ?

- Personnellement j'en ai jamais vu mais y en avait beaucoup avant l'Apocalypse. Ce sont des bestioles avec deux grandes oreilles et des dents comme ça. »

Le rouquin laissa dépasser de sa bouche ses deux dents de devant et mis ses mains sur sa tête. Le plus jeune éclata d'un rire frais. Il avait du mal à imaginer que des humains aussi bizarres que ça aient pu exister il y a quelques années.

« Il a l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses ce Kanda.

- Ne te méprends pas mon pauvre petit Allen tout chou. Yu, c'est son prénom, déteste lire ou toute chose qui se rapporte aux actions : « rester assis », « ne rien faire », « détente », « apprendre ». Il a le sang chaud.

- Comme toi alors.

- Si tu veux on peut dire ça. Mais lui il est pire. Il n'y a que Alma qui a réussi un jour -on ne sait comment- à lui fourrer un vieux livre qu'on avait découvert qui date d'Avant et qui lui a fait lire. C'est l'un des sept mystères du village. »

Lavi fit une petite pause et réfléchit quelques instants.

« Depuis dès qu'il peut il surnomme tout le monde avec des noms des créatures ou plantes de ce bouquin. C'est mignon tu ne trouves pas ?

- Sans doute, répondit Allen pour éviter de vexer le rouquin. »

Le plus jeune ne se sentait malheureusement que peu concerné par la question existentielle « c'est mignon ? ».

Comme toujours lorsqu'il visitait un nouveau lieu il préférait observer le paysage afin d'en retenir chaque détail. Et il devait admettre que l'intuition qu'il avait eu en découvrant ce qu'il pensait n'être que des vestiges d'une civilisation disparue était bonne.

Le village était très bien organisé contrairement aux nombreuses autres ruines qu'il avait pu visiter dans sa vie.

Le lieu était déjà, très bien choisi.

La branche principale de la grotte à elle seule était longue d'au moins trois lieues et de nombreuses sous-branches venait sans doute rajouter de nombreuses possibles habitations. De ce qu'Allen pouvait en déduire il en était seulement à l'entrée. Les murs humides et épais garantissaient une certaine température, probablement plus chaude que ce à quoi l'on s'attend dans un endroit aussi profond. De plus il régnait une luminosité naturelle suffisante pour éviter de trop se fatiguer les yeux. Cette grotte aurait pu être parfaite si l'air si lourd ne le fatiguait pas.

Il se demandait comment Lavi arrivait à bouger autant sans subir d'effets secondaires. Son corps devait sans doute être habitué.

« Où vis-tu Lavi ? »

L'interpellé tourna sa tête vers celui qui lui avait posé la question et l'entraîna soudain vers un chemin plus petit et moins voyant que les précédents.

Les bruits de leurs pas contre le sol résonnaient dans la galerie tandis que la luminosité baissait légèrement.

Ils finirent par arriver dans un petit carrefour où plusieurs habitations de boues séchées se faisaient face. Elles étaient sans aucun doute plus pauvres que celles qu'ils avaient pu observer tout à l'heure mais paraissaient plus anciennes, chose étonnante.

« Ma maison est juste ici. C'est la maison de gauche avec le toit de travers.

- Pourquoi tu ne le remets pas droit. »

Le rouquin ria à sa remarque.

« Bah moi tant que le plafond ne me tombe pas dessus ça me va tu sais. Je suis pas très exigeant. Pour moi il n'y a que le confort du lit qui compte. Sinon je ne pourrais jamais dormir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un lit ? »

Lavi regarda son interlocuteur en affichant un visage désespéré et peut-être agacé également.

« Me dis pas que tu n'as jamais dormi dans un lit ? Mais vous dormez dans quoi vous les voyageurs ? Par-terre ?

- Parfois oui. Tout dépend de l'environnement.

- Affligeant. Comment tu fais pour dormir je me le demande ? C'est pas une vie de dormir sans un oreiller remplit de mousse.

- Je m'en sors plutôt bien pourtant jusqu'ici.

- Mouais, marmonna Lavi, fort peu convaincu... Mais ça va pas durer crois-moi. Une fois qu'on a goûté au luxe c'est dur de s'en passer. »

Un son aigü les coupa dans leur conversation. Allen inquiet tourna frénétiquement la tête dans tous les sens en quête de la source. Le rouquin se contenta de soupirer et sortit un cube noir de la poche de sa veste.

Le blandin regarda la chose dans la main de son guide, suspicieux.

De l'apparence d'un simple cube noir sans aucune marque particulière il faisait d'étranges bruits.

Lavi approcha le cube de son oreille.

« C'est qui ? C'est qui ?

- Moi crétin reviens ici tout de suite avec le sale gosse. Le conseil veut lui parler. »

Allen sursauta. La voix émanait du cube et paraissait aussi claire que si la personne se tenait juste à côté d'eux.

« Yu tu es tellement méchant. Tu as oublié notre grande amitié ? Tu es sensé me demander comment je vais, si je suis en vie, si je vais bientôt avoir une charmante compagne et... Ah tiens, il a raccroché. »

Lavi eut une mine boudeuse et rangea l'appareil à sa place. Il se tourna vers Allen qui le fixait avec un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle un golem. C'est Komui qui les a mis au point. Cela nous permet de communiquer à distance à l'aide des vibrations. Me demande pas comment il a réussi à inventer ça parce que je n'y ai jamais rien compris. C'est lui le scientifique fou. Je lui laisse sans aucun regret ce rôle, il fit une petite pause. Bon faut qu'on revienne à la place principale. C'est n'importe quoi je te jure, continua Lavi en entraînant une nouvelle fois le pauvre Allen qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir son mot à dire dans l'histoire ! Je voulais te faire voir la remise de Komui, c'est un musée vivant. On va être obligé d'attendre demain.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il va faire bientôt nuit, l'interrogea Allen ?

- Nuit ? C'est quoi ?

- Mais c'est toi qui a dit qu'on allait devoir attendre demain.

- Oui bien sûr ça fait dix heures qu'on je suis réveillé donc logiquement il reste environ quatre heures avant de faire dodo. Mais j'ai jamais parlé de nuit. Je sais pas ce que c'est moi.

- Mais-m...mais, bégaya Allen... la lune dans le ciel tu dois bien savoir ce que c'est.

- Bien sûr que non. J'ai jamais vu le ciel, il faut être à la surface pour le voir. »

Le blandin baissa les yeux. Il avait oublié ce détail. Il se sentait triste pour Lavi. Vivre sans soleil, sans lune sans sol sablonneux sous ses pieds devait être horriblement maussade.

« Je suis désolé, souffla doucement Allen.

- T'as pas à être désolé. Je sais pas ce que je rate donc je ne peux pas le regretter. »

Le rouquin s'arrêta.

Ils étaient de retour à leur point de départ. Le lieu semblait différent cependant. Lors de leur premier passage l'endroit était relativement calme alors qu'à présent une foule dense se pressait devant ce que Lavi avait désigné comme le lieu de rassemblement du conseil.

Lorsque les villageois se rendirent compte de leur arrivée, ils s'écartèrent silencieusement dans un mouvement uniforme. Allen pouvait sans peine lire dans leurs yeux la peur. Il les effrayait.

Il venait de la surface et était accompagné par un animal étrange. A leurs yeux ces deux raisons étaient amplement suffisantes pour le cataloguer comme un danger potentiel.

« Ignore-les, ils sont simplement jaloux du merveilleux mystère qui t'entoure, murmura Lavi d'un ton taquin à l'oreille du blandin.

- Je croyais que les gens de ton village étaient intelligents et ouverts d'esprit, répondit Allen de la même manière.

- Tout le monde peut se tromper. T'en fais pas c'est temporaire, ça va vite changer. Ils attendent simplement la décision du conseil pour savoir comment se comporter avec toi.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire comme eux dans ce cas.

- Moi c'est un cas particulier. Je suis le chroniqueur du village. »

Allen sursauta et fixa Lavi avec une admiration toute nouvelle dans le regard.

« C'est vrai ? Tu es incroyable ! Mais tu es vraiment jeune pour l'être.

- Tu as fini de me traiter de jeune. Je suis plus âgé que toi. C'est juste parce que je suis un génie que j'ai obtenu ce poste.

- Ne corromps pas ce pauvre enfant dès son arrivée Lavi. »

Komui se tenait devant eux. Derrière lui deux autres personnes en tenue sombre avec une croix aux motifs complexes sur la poitrine semblaient l'avoir suivi. Contrairement à Komui ils ne donnaient pas l'impression d'être engageants.

« Monsieur Komui, s'exclama Allen ! Je tenais à m'excuser pour votre jeune sœur. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais vu personne et j'ai paniqué. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir tenté de l'étrangler. »

Komui lui sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux blancs du plus jeune.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Elle s'est déjà remise. C'est une fille très forte ma petite sœur. »

Un toussotement discret ramena l'homme aux lunettes sur terre. Il se retourna vers son collègue qui venait de le remettre à sa place et s'excusa.

« Si tu veux veux bien me suivre petit. Le conseil voudrait te poser quelques questions en privé. Lavi, merci pour ton travail, tu peux partir maintenant.

- Komui il ne va rien se passer pas vrai ?

- Tu verras bien mon cher rouquin. Retourne vaquer à tes occupations, je me charge de notre invité. »

* * *

><p>~ ƇƆ ~<p>

* * *

><p>« Votre nom est Allen Walker n'est-ce pas ? »<p>

L'homme qui venait de poser la question qui n'en était pas vraiment une, n'avait rien d'amical. Assez petit et plutôt enveloppé de la taille il aurait pu ressembler dans quelques années à ce que l'on appelle un papy gâteau mais ses yeux froids gâchaient le tableau. Assis dans une chaise faîte d'une matière inidentifiable, il semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans cet environnement impersonnel.

Son compagnon de droite qui était un très vieil homme soupira. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blancs.

« Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire Chaoji. Sois plus doux, tu ne vois pas que l'enfant est effrayé.

- Si tu veux qu'on fasse un interrogatoire Chaoji j'en serai ravi mais on commencera par toi. J'ai quelques questions à te poser à propos de ton comportement avec ma petite Lenalee. »

Le concerné déglutit mais ne se démonta pas.

« Réponds à la question gamin.

- C'est mon nom.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, je pense que cette réunion est totalement inutile. Allen n'est pas un akuma. Il n'a manifesté aucun signe d'agressivité envers les humains depuis son arrivée.

- Oh vraiment ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'on m'a raconté. Si je me souviens bien ta chère sœur est encore à l'infirmerie non ? Il paraît que le garçon totalement inoffensif

dont elle s'occupait lui a sauté à la gorge.

- C'était un accident, s'exclama brutalement Allen ! Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. J'ai eu peur et j'ai paniqué.

- Mon enfant, je pense que ta réaction était plus que démesurée face à la situation.

- Yeegar tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, se plaint Komui. »

Le vieil homme secoua la tête et posa ses mains sur la table.

« J'essaye d'être le plus impartial possible. De toute l'histoire de notre village jamais un confrère d'une autre cité n'est apparu. C'est d'autant plus dérangeant qu'il vient d'En-haut. Aucun humain ne peux respirer l'air empoisonné qui s'y trouve. Cela signifie soit qu'il dispose d'un savoir plus avancé que le notre sur l'extérieur soit qu'il s'agit d'un akuma.

- Merci de ton soutien Kevin, remercia Chaoji.

- Je pense malgré tout qu'il s'agit d'un humain qui ne représente aucun danger pour notre communauté.

- Merci pour** ton **soutien Kevin, déclara Komui en reprenant les mêmes paroles que son collègue avec un sourire victorieux. »

Le vaincu plissa ses yeux et ses poings posés sur la table se serrèrent.

Allen qui jusqu'à présent avait suivi l'échange sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait finit par se rendre compte qu'ils allaient peut-être le laisser en vie et le laisser en liberté. Son cœur reprit un rythme normal et sa respiration devint plus calme. Un sourire remplit de reconnaissance naquit sur son visage et il remercia chaudement Komui et l'homme nommé Kevin Yeegar.

« Ne crie pas victoire si vite gamin. On en a pas fini, Chaoji se tourna vers ses collègues. Je vous signale que ce gamin vient d'un lieu inconnu de nous tous ici présents. Il peux nous raconter n'importe quoi nous ne pourrons jamais le vérifier par nous-mêmes. En revanche nous connaissons tous très bien ce qui vient d'En-haut et qui a une apparence humaine.

- Chaoji arrête tout de suite nous avons déjà délibéré, interrompit Komui pour couper son vis-à-vis dans son élan.

- Allen Walker es-tu un voyageur du Broken Labyrinth ?

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p>J'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi long, ça me fait bizarre. Si vous trouvez l'histoire un peu incompréhensible c'est normal les explications arriveront progressivement dans les chapitres suivant.<p> 


	2. Chapitre II: Ephémère

Bon on va couper cette note de l'auteur en deux parties.

Premièrement je tiens à toutes vous remercier pour vos commentaires, favoris ou mises en alerte. J'en suis très heureuse ^^.

Deuxièmement les excuses (on les aiment tous celles-là). J'aurais aimé (phrase typique) publier plus tôt mais j'ai été très occupée avec les devoirs (beaucoup ça), la famille et le manque courage pour recopier les douze pages de brouillons (en fait c'est surtout ça).

**Avertissement:** Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

* * *

><p><strong> <strong>Broken Ɫabyrinth<strong>**

Ͼhapitre II: Ephémère

_"Allen Walker es-tu un voyageur du Broken Labyrinth ?"_

Allen resta un court instant immobile qui lui parut pourtant durer des heures.

Le regard remplit de haine de Chaoji Han le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Il donnait l'impression de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris et pour le moment la souris, c'était Allen. Et ce dernier comme tout pauvre être traqué n'avait qu'une envie irrépressible et primitive, fuir.

Mais il était bien plus malin que ça et ce regard ne devait pas le déstabiliser.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se força à détendre ses muscles. Il vida son esprit pour prendre un nouveau masque. Celui d'une personne sûre d'elle et dont remettre la parole en doute ne traverserait pas la tête de l'un de ses interlocuteurs.

Le blandin passa une main dans ses cheveux et eut un sourire contraint.

« Vous aussi alors vous connaissez les voyageurs du Broken Labyrinth. Je suis sincèrement désolé mais non, je n'en suis pas un. Je viens d'une cité qui a été détruite plus au nord, il y a un certain temps. »

Chaoji se crispa plus encore si c'était possible et la grimace sur son visage s'accentua, enlaidissant ses traits.

« Vraiment ? Vous en êtes sûr, insista t-il en transperçant littéralement Allen du regard ? Tu sais gamin, tous ici présents nous connaissons la véritable nature des marcheurs.

- Chaoji, ce que tu dis ne fera...

- Des monstres voilà ce qu'ils sont. Des êtres vivants de la surface ayant une apparence presque humaine et qui se repaissent de la mort, continua l'interpellé en ignorant son vieux collègue. Des monstres bien pires que les akumas et tout ce que tu pourras trouver dans cette stupide atmosphère, nom d'une cratole. Tu m'entends ! Tu entends ce que je te dis ? »

Allen recula d'un pas sous le venin que contenaient les paroles du membre du conseil.

Il se calma une fois encore et tenta de reprendre son assurance malgré l'étau qui enserrait sa poitrine.

« Bien sûr que je le sais. J'ai grandi en entendant ces histoires. Mais ce que vous dites ne prouve rien. Personne n'a jamais vu un voyageur de la surface. Ce ne sont que des inepties que l'on raconte pour effrayer les enfants.

- Paf ! Un point pour lui Chao', déclara Komui en tirant la langue au concerné en un geste très enfantin. On est tous d'accord pour dire que les histoires concernant les voyageurs sont très flippantes mais il n'y a que des gamins de quatre ans pour y croire. Réveille-toi Chaoji. »

Seul un silence accusateur lui répondit et Komui cligna des yeux, balayant la salle du regard.

Kevin Yeegar se tenait le visage entre les mains, se lamentant apparemment sur la maturité de ses collègues.

Chaoji fixait toujours sa malheureuse proie, se réjouissant de la réaction qu'il pouvait engendrer chez celle-ci.

Pourtant la proie, nullement inquiète à présent, avait les yeux rivés sur Komui et semblait hésiter entre sortir une réplique sur les doutes qui l'animait concernant la maturité de l'un ou de l'autre tandis que d'un autre côté il donnait l'impression de se retenir d'éclater de rire.

Voyant que personne ne daignait à reprendre la parole, Yeegar frappa dans ses mains et déclara :

« La séance est levée. Il n'y a aucune raison qui pourrait nous inciter à renvoyer Allen. Il sera le bienvenu chez nous tant qu'il le souhaitera. »

Une insulta lancée à voix basse lui répondit.

« Je ne la connaissais pas celle-là. Merci Chao'. J'en apprends tous les jours à tes côtés. »

Ledit Chaoji se leva, faisant bien attention à faire grincer sa chaise et sortit d'une allure pataude de la salle en claquant la porte.

Yeegar le suivit après avoir salué Komui et Allen.

Seul à présent avec ce dernier, le blandin lui lança un regard timide. Celui-ci lui répondit avec un sourire encourageant.

« Merci beaucoup Komui. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

- Ce n'est rien. Ne fais pas attention à Chaoji. Il est rude et manque de finesse mais il s'inquiète pour le village. On ne peut pas lui jeter la pierre.

- Oh non, je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je trouve que c'est remarquable au contraire, répondit Allen en secouant la tête.

- Tant mieux, tu iras loin.

- Me...merci beaucoup.

- Arrête avec ça Allen, tu vas finir par me faire rougir, supplia Komui pas convaincant du tout en agitant ses bras en des gestes désordonnés.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu devrais arrêter avec ça aussi. Enfin... je vais te ramener chez Lavi. C'est lui qui te logera. Il a sans doutes beaucoup de questions à te poser, curieux comme il est. Si tu peux aussi, et je t'en serais très reconnaissant, essayer de le convaincre de refaire son toit. J'ai une peur bleue rien qu'à l'idée de poser un pied dans sa maison. On dirait que le plafond est prêt à te tomber dessus à tout instant.

« J'essayerai de faire de mon mieux. »

* * *

><p>~ Ѽ ~<p>

* * *

><p>Les pieds d'Allen firent grincer le plancher en état de décomposition avancée alors qu'ils attendaient avec Komui sur le perron de la maison de son hôte.<p>

Ce dernier, probablement endormi avant leur arrivée, avait les yeux embués de sommeil.

« Komui la prochaine fois qu'une de vos stupides réunions dure aussi longtemps je te jure que « sister-complex » ou pas je t'enverrai paître, réussit à marmonner Lavi entre deux longs bâillements. »

L'accusé ne répondit pas, trop heureux, et se contenta de dire au revoir à Allen ainsi qu'au roux.

Lorsque le grand homme ne fut plus en vue, Lavi sembla retrouver un semblant de vie.

« Tu auras plein de choses à me raconter demain gamin. Mon instinct de chroniqueur ne tient pas en place. »

Le blandin hocha la tête et mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer à son tour un bâillement. Son nouvel ami rigola et l'invita à le suivre dans son « antre » et ferma la porte derrière lui.

La maison était plongée dans la pénombre et le plafond était si bas que Lavi devait courber sa tête pour pouvoir avancer. Le rouquin ouvrit une porte et invita Allen à y entrer.

Celui-ci observa l'étrange carré surélevé au milieu de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un lit. Souviens toi c'est ce dont je t'avais parlé. Passe une bonne nuit. Je retourne me coucher, je suis mort. »

Et sans aucune autre forme de procès Lavi abandonna Allen face à cette chose nommée lit. Problème, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont on était sensé dormir avec.

* * *

><p>~ Ѽ ~<p>

* * *

><p>Allen se réveilla brusquement, ses poumons en feu. Sa gorge lui brûlait et il s'étouffait avec l'air lourd. Il tenta de se lever du lit malgré sa vision floue.<p>

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas respirer ?

Ses gestes devinrent hagards et il s'entendit crier. Alors il tenta d'appeler Lavi de toutes ses forces.

Ce dernier accouru, les cheveux en pétards et il s'approcha d'Allen.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Res...pirer... je peux... pas... mal... »

Le rouquin appuya sur la poitrine du blandin et le gifla pour tenter de lui faire reprendre ses moyens tout en lui adressant des paroles rassurantes.

« Ça va aller. Inspire... expire. Voilà c'est bien... doucement. »

Au bout de quelques minutes la respiration d'Allen ralentit et il s'affala sur le lit totalement épuisé.

Les yeux dans le vague et le cœur battant encore à toute vitesse il ferma ses yeux pendant quelques instants.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu as fais un cauchemar ou quoi ?

- Non... je sais pas... me suis... réveillé et... j'arrivais pas... à respirer... l'air... trop lourd, articula laborieusement Allen d'une voix sifflante. »

Lavi releva le blandin et l'adossa contre le mur. Ce dernier poussa un grognement de mécontentement.

« C'est pour t'aider à respirer. Si tu te recouches il est possible que tu t'étouffes à nouveau, expliqua patiemment le rouquin. »

Allen hocha la tête et, fermant se yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ce qui t'es arrivé, c'est dû au fait que tu viens de l'extérieur ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il est rare... que je reste dans une cité plus de quelques heures... c'est trop profond pour moi. Lorsque que je reste dans une grotte je suis toujours proche de la sortie. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé de rester... dans un même endroit aussi longtemps. »

Lavi plissa ses yeux, réfléchissant sans doute aux paroles d'Allen.

« Au début... je pensais vraiment que tu étais similaire en tout point à un être humain comme moi. Mais peut-être que je l'ai jugé trop hâtivement... C'est tellement compliqué, lâcha t-il désabusé. »

Il se releva du lit et se tourna vers la porte.

« Je vais te chercher à manger. Tâche de rester en vie quelques minutes sans moi. »

Allen le regarda sortir.

Ses muscles étaient en coton et il avait l'impression d'avoir autant d'énergie qu'une limace.

L'air était toujours lourd et désagréable mais il se sentait mieux et cela ne l'incommodait plus trop. Néanmoins il se sentait angoissé par la réaction de son corps dans cet environnement.

C'était la première fois de sa vie que cela se produisait et il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir.

Peut-être qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il parte.

Mais le souhaitait-il vraiment ?

Il avait passé tellement d'années seul à parcourir le monde d'en-Haut. Et son seul compagnon de toutes ces années de solitude avait été Timcanpy.

Mais c'était vraiment différent d'une relation entre humains.

Tim' ne parlait pas.

Bien sûr il comprenait tout ce qu'on lui racontait mais jusqu'à présent il n'était jamais venu voir Allen en s'écriant « Tes cheveux sont effrayants nom d'une cratole puante ! » ou quelque chose y ressemblant.

Non, tout était différent. Ces humains l'avaient accueilli avec beaucoup de gentillesse -sauf exception- et il avait enfin pu parler avec quelqu'un.

Ce problème d'oxygène allait sans doute n'être que temporaire. Le lieu étranger à Allen rendait sans doute l'accommodation juste un peu plus longue.

« Je t'ai amené un peu de jus de nétérythe. Ça devrait te faire du bien.

- Merci beaucoup Lavi, répondit Allen en se saisissant du verre que lui tendait le rouquin. »

Il avala goulûment le liquide remplaçant l'eau depuis l'Apocalypse tandis que Lavi mâchonnait distraitement un morceau de spenziflore.

« Je voudrais qu'on parle un peu de toi aujourd'hui, déclara Lavi. De tes voyages, de ce qui fait de toi un voyageur.

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir en parler.

- Je ne vais pas crier ce que tu me diras sur tous les toits tu sais. Je suis un chroniqueur. Peu importe que je sache qui a tué qui, qui a volé quoi, ou bien qui sort avec qui, rajouta-il avec un sourire. Je ne dirais rien. C'est mon boulot.

- Je sais. J'ai lu ce genre de choses dans certaines annales de chroniqueurs.

- Tu es sérieux ? Un chroniqueur t'a vraiment laissé accédé à son journal, s'exclama Lavi ?

- Non, non. Dans les ruines tu sais... j'en ai vu beaucoup... j'ai toujours aimé les visiter pour y trouver quelque chose... en apprendre plus. »

Lavi regarda son cadet avec tristesse.

« Tu n'as jamais croisé d'autres cités habitées ? »

* * *

><p><em>« Monstruosités, démons ! Tuez-les, exterminez-les ! »<em>

* * *

><p>« Jamais. Je suis désolé. Peut-être même que... enfin je veux dire... il est possible peut-être que votre cité soit l'une des dernières encore debout. »<p>

Lavi laissa échapper un petit rire et se redressa fièrement.

« Je doute que ce soit le cas. La race humaine est connue pour sa ténacité. Et on n'est certainement pas les seuls à avoir trouvé un moyen de combattre les akumas. T'en fais pas mon petit gamin préféré, on est pas seuls... On n'est pas seuls »

La façon dont Lavi avait prononcé ces mots donnait l'impression qu'il tentait de se convaincre lui-même.

Allen se sentait triste pour lui, même s'il était possible qu'il ait raison. Il ne pouvait visiter toutes les grottes, toutes les crevasses ou tout autre lieu pouvant faire office de camp. Il avait dû en rater plusieurs. Mais les ruines restaient malgré tout la preuve implacable de ses dires.

« Mon épée, je pourrai la récupérer aujourd'hui ?

- Quoi, demanda Lavi qui n'avait pas écouté ? Oh oui pas de problème. D'ailleurs ton épée est fascinante. C'est la plus réussie que j'ai pu voir de toute ma vie. Même Mugen ne peut l'égaliser. Tu l'as forgé toi-même ?

- Non, c'est un héritage de mon père. Elle lui appartenait mais c'est lui qui l'a fabriqué.

- Il est doué en tout cas. S'il n'est pas avec toi c'est parce qu'il...

- Oui. Ça fait longtemps. »

Lavi laissa échapper un « hum » de compréhension.

« Viens je vais te montrer où tu pourras te laver ensuite tu pourras reprendre ton arme. »

* * *

><p>~ Ѽ ~<p>

* * *

><p>« Alors c'est toi notre nouveau camarade humanoïde ?<p>

- Humano quoi ?

- C'est un terme qui veut dire que tu es un charmant humain, chuchota Lavi à l'oreille d'un Allen déconcerté. »

Ce dernier ramena son regard sur le jeune homme qui les avait acceuilli.

Survolté était sans doute l'adjectif qui lui convenait le mieux.

Pire que Lavi, il ne tenait pas immobile plus d'une micro-seconde comme si il était en permanence poursuivi par un troupeau de créatures dont lui seul connaissait l'existence et son débit de paroles devait frôler le record du possible.

D'apparence pourtant plutôt banale avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux noirs, c'était surtout sa personnalité qui le distinguait.

Seule la cicatrice qui lui barrait son nez droit et fin sortait de l'ordinaire.

« Tout le monde parle de toi depuis hier. J'en suis tout excité. C'est encore mieux que la fois où j'ai essayé de faire du « steeake assé », il prit soudain une intonation mélo-dramatique. Je suis tellement désespéré de ne pas avoir réussi à fabriquer le bœuf. Mais toi, déclama t-il en pointa Allen du doigt. O pauvre âme perdue dans ces si sombres tunnels, tu es venu pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, tu es venu pour m'enlever de cette profonde noirceur qu'est l'ennui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, demanda Allen de plus en plus inquiet ?

- Rien d'important. Ignore-le tout simplement.

- Je vais me vexer Lavi. Je te signale que je suis ton meilleur ami.

- Mais les meilleurs amis se pardonnent toujours, répliqua Lavi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Alma renifla, continuant sa pièce de théâtre et il frappa la main que Lavi tendait. Les deux compères se regardèrent malicieusement.

Allen, lui, observa cette effusion de sentiments avec nostalgie.

La relation qu'entretenait les deux bougres ressemblait à celle qu'il avait avec « lui ».

Il se souvenait de leurs longues discussions qui duraient des heures sans qu'ils puissent s'arrêter, toutes ces montagnes qu'ils avaient gravi, leurs parties de jeu et ces soirées au coin du feu lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous.

Il pouffa discrètement en se remémorant comment finissaient généralement ces soirées. C'était le bon vieux temps. Quand il était inconscient des vérités de ce monde.

« Alors il faut des vêtements pour mon sauveur ?

- Tenue complète avec flotard cravate s'il te plait, demanda Lavi d'un ton très sérieux et professionnel.

- Reprise de « comment se vêtir pour votre vol-amé ? »

- On ne peut rien te cacher pas vrai ?

- Évidemment c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé après tout. »

Lavi se frappa la tête.

« J'avais complètement oublié !

- Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment vu le nombre de livres que tu as dans ta chambre.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de livres, où est Yu ? »

Alma renifla dédaigneusement et croisa ses bras, son dos appuyé sur la porte.

« Celui-là il aura beau se plaindre de la fainéantise universelle il n'y a que lui pour faire la grasse matinée dans cette maison. Par contre, il mit sa main devant sa bouche, un air conspirateur dans les yeux... Quand il se réveille tu peux lui demander tout ce que tu veux il ne dira jamais non. »

Lavi ouvrit des yeux ronds comme une graine de néréthyte et pointa Alma d'un doigt accusateur.

« Pas possible ! Ne me dis pas que c'est comme ça que tu as réussi à lui faire lire « Fau et flo des rêts » ?

- Non, ça c'est le fruit d'une autre machination de mon esprit, répondit Alma avec une lueur démoniaque dans le regard. »

La porte sur laquelle s'était adossé le brun s'ouvrit brusquement, ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre au malheureux.

Il s'agissait peut-être d'une punition de Gaïa pour lui faire payer l'affront d'avoir un esprit aussi tordu.

Sur le seuil se tenait Kanda.

Les cheveux emmêlés, partant dans tous les sens et ses yeux dans le vague il regarda ce qui était ,selon lui, les intrus qui avaient osé le tirer de son sommeil profond.

« Qu'est-ce que font le lapin et cette minuscule pousse de soja ici, demanda t-il d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame ? »

Alma regarda son frère avec surprise.

« Je n'y crois pas ! Tu aimes déjà Allen au point de lui donner un surnom ? C'est la première fois que cela arrive aussi vite. Serait-ce l'amour ?

- Tais-toi crétin ou je ressors Mugen.

- N'empêche qu'il n'a pas tord, déclara Lavi en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une pousse de soja ? »

Kanda eut un rictus et regarda avec condescendance son cadet en baissant ses yeux.

« Ça veut dire que tu as la taille d'un microbe.

- Microbe, s'indigna Allen ? Je n'ai certainement pas la taille d'un microbe. C'est plutôt vous qui avez la taille d'un géant.

- On ne pourra jamais faire comprendre aux gamins qu'ils ne sont rien.

- Allen ne le vouvoie pas. Tu vas lui faire croire qu'il est plus que ce qu'il est en réalité, chuchota Alma à l'oreille du plus jeune.

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire Alma si tu veux rester en vie pour la réunion. Ce serait dommage qu'on doive y annoncer ta mort. »

Alma lui tira la langue et lui fit signe de partir.

« Daiysa est déjà parti, va le rejoindre au lieu de dire des bêtises. L'épée du gamin est dans le salon non ?

- Si tu le sais ne pose pas la question, donna comme toute réponse Kanda en partant avec ses cheveux toujours dans un état déplorable. »

Son frère ricana et annonça à ses deux invités qu'il allait chercher les vêtements et l'épée du blandin.

« Sacré famille que voilà, murmura timidement Allen.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu. J'ai même trouvé Kanda étrangement calme. Il a sans doute dû battre avec Daiysa hier.

- Lavi ? »

L'apostrophé se retourna suivit d'Allen.

La jeune fille que ce dernier avait agressé hier se trouvait à l'entrée de la propriété des trois frères délimitée par un petit muret.

Ses yeux violets exprimèrent sa surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua qui accompagnait son ami.

Allen la regarda également et une pointe de regret l'envahit lorsqu'il remarqua le bandage que portait Lenalee autour de son cou.

« Bonjour Lenalee ! Comment va ton cou ?

- Bien ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle avec une légère gêne.

- Je suis profondément désolé, s'excusa Allen en s'inclinant. »

La jeune fille secoua sa tête avec véhémence. Elle attrapa la main du blandin et le força à se relever.

« Je sais que c'était un dur moment pour toi. Tu étais désorienté et nous avons été brusques avec toi, dit Lenalee en fixant avec insistance un rouquin qui s'empressa de détourner son regard.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Tu vas venir à la réunion de ce soir non Allen, si je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

- Oui Allen c'est très bien. Mais de quelle réunion parles-tu ?

- De celle dont je voulais te parler dans très exactement trois heures et six minutes.

- Lavi ! »

Le rouquin sourit et adressa un clin d'œil à Allen.

« Je viendrais avec joie. »

Lenalee parut ravie et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue après leur avoir adressé un "à ce soir".

* * *

><p>~ Ѽ ~<p>

* * *

><p>La faible luminosité présente tout le long de la journée s'était à présent éteinte rendant la grotte inhospitalière et angoissante.<p>

Bien sûr cela n'enlevait rien à la beauté de l'architecture des murs. On pouvait toujours admirer ce travail que la triste Terre avait daigné à épargner dans sa folie destructrice mais le sentiment de sérénité avait disparu.

Allen resserra le col de sa veste beige avec appréhension.

Son épée était restée dans la maison de Lavi malgré l'envie qu'il avait de la garder sur lui. Cela aurait pu effrayer les citadins et il voulait essayer de faire une bonne seconde impression.

Il mit donc ses habitudes de côté même s'il commençait à regretter d'avoir dit à Lenalee qu'il viendrait.

Il s'approcha avec crainte du cercle qu'avait formé les villageois.

Cherchant la présence réconfortante et connue de Lenalee, il aperçut celle-ci qui l'appelait, désignant une place près d'elle pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête pendant que Timcanpy se posait entre ses jambes pour se faire un petit nid bien chaud.

Autour d'eux des jeunes chuchotaient ou gloussaient en parlant de choses diverses tandis que les adultes attendaient calmement en regardant l'immense rocher qui se trouvait au centre du cercle qu'ils avaient formé.

Personne ne s'était rendu compte de sa présence et il en fut soulagé.

« Silence s'il vous plaît ! »

Allen tourna la tête et aperçut Kevin Yeegar qui venait d'apparaître juste à côté de la pierre.

La populace suivit sa demande et bientôt on ne pouvait entendre que quelques murmures éparses.

« Bienvenue à vous tous, jeunes ou vieillards, hommes ou femmes. Ce soir comme à chaque cycle d'éclosion des nétérythes nous nous réunissons autour de la pierre de Belin pour lui rendre honneur ainsi qu'à son compatible »

D'un geste fier, il se retourna et tendit sa main à Alma qui s'avança sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Le balafré, très heureux, répondit aux milliers de remerciements avec une joie non feinte tout en continuant de s'avancer vers l'immense rocher.

Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur celui-ci le silence se fit à nouveau, tout le monde retenant son souffle dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre.

« De par mon statut de gardien des flammes de Belin je déclare la 60ème séance de célébration de l'éclosion des nétérythes ouverte. »

Sitôt ces mots prononcés une rune étrange apparut sur son front et la pierre, aussi sombre que la nuit, s'embrasa littéralement, éblouissant toute la grotte d'une lumière verdâtre.

Allen, voyant ceci se leva brusquement pour porter secours à Alma qui devait sans doute mourir sous la chaleur qui émanait du rocher.

Lenalee lui attrapa le bras et le força à se rasseoir avant que l'on ne le remarque.

« Mais que fais-tu ? Il va se faire brûler, s'exclama le blandin ?

- Il ne risque rien, c'est un compatible, lui répondit-elle d'une voix apaisante.

- Tu veux dire que cette pierre est une innocence ?

- Non c'est un peu différent. Je ne peux pas vraiment te l'expliquer clairement mais ici nous n'avons pas de bois pour pouvoir faire du feu. Notre seul moyen de survie se tient ici, dans cette roche. Tout comme les innocences, elle se nourrit de l'énergie vitale des êtres humains bien qu'elle en soit beaucoup plus consommatrice, son regard se fit vague et mélancolique. Alma ne dépassera probablement pas vingt-cinq ans. Son corps se détériore de jour en jour et il est obligé de maintenir la roche activée au moins six heures par jour. C'est un héros pour nous. »

Allen tourna son regard vers Alma.

Ses mains posées sur la pierre, il transmettait à chaque seconde une partie de sa si courte vie et pourtant il trouvait encore la force de sourire.

Son visage souriant et apaisant paraissait encore plus lumineux que le rocher.

Des larmes d'amertume montèrent aux yeux du blandin.

Alma était un sacrifice pour assurer la survie de tous.

Lorsque Allen l'avait rencontré ce matin là rien dans son comportement ne laissait deviner le poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules.

Injuste, c'était tellement injuste !

« Le premier sujet de la soirée concerne l'union de Théresa et Léo qui ont finalement décidé d'échanger leurs vœux devant Gaïa. Adressons nos félicitations à Léo pour avoir réussi à faire fondre le cœur de glace de sa bien-aimée. »

Plusieurs rires agitèrent l'assemblée tandis que les jeunes sifflaient les jeunes mariés.

Lenalee laissa échapper elle aussi un petit gloussement.

« Le second concerne évidemment la prochaine arrivée des deux filles ou garçons de Malicia. Souhaitons-lui une grossesse sans soucis et beaucoup de patience à son mari. »

Un grognement s'échappa de la foule et plusieurs hommes de forte carrure tapèrent l'épaule d'un homme à la longue moustache.

« La dernière nouvelle dont je suis sûr que vous attendiez tous la confirmation est l'intégration d'Allen Walker parmi nous. »

L'essaim entier tourna alors son regard vers le concerné qui tenta vainement de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément sous terre.

« N'hésitez pas à venir lui parler. Il ne mords pas. »

Aucun rire ne vint ponctuer sa déclaration.

Les hommes étaient bien trop suspicieux pour se risquer à l'exercice et les femmes serraient les jeunes enfants dans leurs bras protecteurs.

Pourtant une petite fille au visage sale sortit de la foule et s'avança vers lui, le visage baissé. Elle leva timidement sa main sur la joue de l'étranger et plongea ses petits yeux pétillants dans la pupille mauve-bleue de son vis-à-vis.

Allen ne sut combien de temps s'écoula tandis que la fillette continuait de l'observer, sa petite main potelée toujours posée sur son visage.

Elle ouvrit finalement sa petite bouche :

« Monsieur le monstre est peut-être un monstre comme le dise les autres mais son corps est chaud et son œil est brillant. Il brille encore plus que celui de grand-frère Alma, rajouta-elle en lui adressant un magnifique sourire remplit de candeur. Je peux monter sur ton dos ? »

Allen sentit à nouveau ses yeux le picoter. Il attrapa la fillette et la souleva pour la poser sur ses épaules.

« Je te conduirai jusqu'aux enfers s'il le faut ma petite princesse. »

Étais-ce ses paroles qui permirent de rompre cette gêne ?

Allen n'aurait su le dire avec certitude mais ce fut à partir de cette nuit là qu'il redécouvrit avec délice le bonheur.

* * *

><p><em>« Chaque chose est éphémère. Un être naît en inspirant une première fois et il s'éteint en expirant. C'est ainsi qu'est la vie. Peu importe que cela soit Gaïa, Dieu ou bien tout simplement un caprice du destin qui en soit responsable.<em>

_Pourtant il existe à travers les âges de nombreuses personnes qui ont tenté de s'opposer à cette Vérité. _

_Mais qu'importe il est parfois important de se résigner, d'accepter. Il serait catastrophique que cela change un jour et qu'un humain soit capable de manipuler la vie rien que par son seul caprice._

_Je peux compter sur toi pour faire respecter cette balance, Allen ?_

* * *

><p>Les jours se succédaient rapidement. Bientôt un mois s'écoula. Et tout avait changé dans la vie d'Allen.<p>

Du statut de nomade il était devenu sédentaire.

D'une personnalité timide et assez peu expressive il était devenu joyeux et toujours prêt à aider.

Et resté seul pendant de si longues années il pouvait enfin dire qu'il avait des amis.

Mais quelque chose le bloquait encore pour se sentir pleinement heureux.

C'était un sentiment vicieux qui était apparu un matin pour se loger dans son cœur et qui commençait à le ronger de l'intérieur.

Il n'aimait pas rester immobile. Se coucher tous les jours au même endroit, voir les mêmes paysages, croiser chaque jour les mêmes personnes.

Ce n'était pas qu'elles l'ennuyaient au contraire, mais il aimait le changement.

Et plus le temps passait et plus il souhaitait remonter à la surface pour goûter à nouveau au climat violent et changeant.

Il voulait sentir l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines lorsqu'il affrontait les nombreux dangers d'en-Haut.

Mais partir l'attristait. Il ne voulait pas perdre les si précieux liens qu'il avait formés.

Peut-être était-il égoïste ?

Quand on goûte au bonheur on a du mal à s'en défaire et on s'y habitue.

On perd parfois sans même s'en rendre compte cette simplicité de vie.

De toute façon peu importait qu'il le désire encore ou pas. Bientôt il ne pourrait plus rester ici.

Chaque jour devenait de plus en plus insupportable à vivre. Respirer était devenu pour lui une souffrance constante.

Il avait espéré que son corps s'habituerait à ce nouvel air mais il s'était trompé. La sensation d'étouffement était omniprésente et l'empêchait de dormir.

A ce rythme il finirait par périr d'asphyxie.

C'était pour ça que depuis plusieurs lunes il préparait son départ.

De façon récalcitrante et hachée au début. Mais à présent il était très impatient malgré son cœur en lambeaux.

Il réfléchissait encore à la façon dont il annoncerait son départ.

Il n'était pas un lâche donc il se devait de leur dire droit dans les yeux.

Allen soupira et s'assit sur son lit, Timcanpy couché sur sa tête.

« Je suis au bout du rouleau. J'ai l'impression de mes poumons sont remplis de gravier. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer ? »

Timcanpy contempla le visage soucieux de son maître.

Ses cheveux blancs rebelles étaient étrangement ternes, dénué de la vigueur qui les faisait partir dans tous les sens. Son visage avait pâlit pour prendre une teinte craie et son œil était souligné par d'énormes cernes presque noires.

Un fantôme, c'était à cela que ressemblait son maître en cet instant. Et c'est ce qu'il n'allait pas tarder à devenir si il ne faisait rien.

Allen inspira encore une fois, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait le regretter un instant après.

Mais aucune pensées de ce genre ne traversa son esprit.

Il se figea et respira une nouvelle fois par ses narines.

« Cette odeur, murmura t-il songeur... Tim' ! Il y en a tout un groupe qui arrive ! »

Le blandin se leva brusquement, sans prêter la moindre attention à Timcanpy qui tomba sur le sol. Il attrapa son épée au vent sans même prendre le temps de mettre son manteau malgré le froid ambiant.

Il remonta le sombre tunnel à toute vitesse et rejoint la galerie principale.

Tout était calme et les enfants qui jouaient dans la rue, un ballon rouge dans leurs frêles bras le regardèrent avec peur en prenant conscience de la présence de l'épée.

Le souffle court, Allen huma l'air.

L'odeur était toujours présente mais moins ténue.

Ils s'étaient sans doute éloignés.

« Il faut que j'en touche deux mots à Komui, se dit-il à lui même. Juste au cas où... »

Il reprit sa route plus calmement que quelques secondes plus tôt et se dirigea vers le bâtiment du conseil aussi surnommé « le fumoir » par les habitants en prenant garde à retenir sa respiration.

Sa course lui avait littéralement brûlé les poumons.

* * *

><p><em>Les choses auraient pu être différentes s'il avait suivi son instinct mais son séjour avait anesthésié ses réflexes et le destin en avait peu-être voulu ainsi...<em>

* * *

><p>Un grondement résonna dans toute la grotte.<p>

Les enfants s'arrêtèrent de jouer, les adultes levèrent la tête, quittant temporairement leurs activités et Allen s'arrêta.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et il hurla :

« Cachez-vous tous ils sont là ! »

Les gens le regardèrent avec incompréhension sans esquisser un seul geste.

Ne saisissaient t-ils donc pas qu'ils étaient en danger ?

Une petite fissure apparut sur le sol, près de la stèle et un peu de poussière tomba de la voûte.

Tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle puis ce fut le chaos.

Le rocher entier fut soufflé par la destruction du sol et il se brisa avec une horrible lenteur en mille morceaux.

Un petit ballon rouge roula sur le sol et un hurlement retentit.

La cité si bien organisée se perdit en cris et en bousculades tandis que commençaient à sortir des profondeurs des monstres sortis tout droit des enfers.

Allen ne bougeait pas, n'entendait rien.

Son corps comme sortit d'une longue anesthésie était bouillant. Son œil soudainement très acéré et froid fixait avec attention les monstruosités qui commençaient leur carnage. Son cerveau se mit sur pause et il laissa son vieil instinct reprendre le dessus.

Prêt à tuer toute chose l'approchant ou touchant un seul humain il entendit une horrible complainte parmi les cris des réfugiés qui s'enfuyaient dans les différentes branches de la grotte.

« Almaaaaaa ! »

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

* * *

><p>Le bonheur dure pas longtemps et bientôt le sang sera versé mouahahahah!<p>

Si il y a des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.


End file.
